Kyakkê
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Kiyake has 17 consonant phonemes, without including the glottal stop <ʔ> which in most romanizations and the native script of the language is not written but implied. For each stop and affricate, there is a two-way contrast between non-voiced segments, which are distinguished as plain and tense. * The "plain" segments are considered the "basic" or unmarked members of the Kiyake obstruent series. * The "tense" segments are characterized by a constricted glottis and a restricted airflow. The IPA symbol ⟨◌͈⟩, resembling a subscript double straight quotation mark, shown here with a placeholder circle, is used to denote the tensed consonants /p͈/, /t͈/, /k͈/, /t͈ɕ/. They are produced with a partially constricted glottis but this "tensed" series of sounds are (fundamentally) regular voiceless consonants: the "lax" sounds are voiced consonants that become devoiced initially, and the primary distinguishing feature between word-initial "lax" and "tensed" consonants is that initial lax sounds cause the following vowel to assume a low-to-high pitch contour while the devoiced lax consonants cause the following vowel to assume a high pitch contour. /p, t, tɕ, k/ are voiced d, dʑ, ɡ between voiced sounds but voiceless elsewhere. There are several regional differences in the pronunciations of /ts~dz, ts͈ and tɕ~dʑ, tɕ͈/. The affricate sequence is pronounced /ts~dz, ts͈/ in northern dialects of the Kiyake such as Param and Haada. The affricate sequence is only pronounced /tɕ~dʑ, tɕ͈/ when followed by /j/ and causes the following vowel to assume a low pitch. In southern dialects (Ttal, Jjada) and some western island dialects (primarily Mhu), the affricate sequence is pronounced /tɕ~dʑ, tɕ͈/ and does not change place of articulation or pitch based on semivowels. Some may pronounce the alveolar-palatals as /tsʰ~dzʰ, ts/, especially before back vowels, reverting to /tɕ~dʑ, tɕ͈/ before /j/ although maintaining a high pitch. Vowels Kiyake has 8 vowel phonemes and a length distinction for 7 of the 8 vowels. Although there is a length contrast, vowels are often analyzed according to a tenseness contrast, with long /iː, yː, uː, eː, øː, oː/ being the tense vowels and short /ɪ, ʏ, ʊ, ɛ, œ, ɔ/ their lax counterparts. The Kiyake lax vowels require a following consonant in stressed syllables, with the notable exception of ɛː (which is absent in many dialects). /a/ is sometimes considered the lax counterpart of tense /aː/ in order to maintain this tense/lax division but are considered by native speakers to be the same vowel. Lax vowels can either be "checked" or "nasalized". Checking occurs when the lax vowels is followed by a plosive. Phonotactics * Syllables ** |(C1)(C2)V(C3)| * If C1 is a tense plosive V cannot be a rounded vowel or a diminished vowel * In a complex onset, ** if C1 is a plosive or nasal then C2 must be an approximate ** if C1 is a fricative or affticate then C2 must be a nasal or approximate * C3 must not be a glottal * Syllable Stress ** Syllable stress falls on the last unrounded vowel ** When two word are combined (e.g. noun-adjective) secondary stress falls on the last unrounded vowel and primary stress falls on the first unrounded vowel ** If there are no unrounded vowels primary stress falls on the last tense syllable ** When two word are combined and there are no unrounded vowels, secondary stress falls on the last tense syllable and primary stress falls on the first tense syllable ** If there are no unrounded vowels or tense syllables primary stress falls on the last syllable ** When two word are combined and there are no unrounded vowels or tense syllables, secondary stress falls on the last syllable and primary stress falls on the first syllable * Dimished vowels ** /ɨ/ /ə/ /ä/ ** unstressed syllables directly after a stressed syllable ** unstressed syllable at the end of a word * Irregular spellings ** when an 's' is at the end of a syllable and is followed by either 's' or 'ts' in the same word the s's merge and are pronounced as /sː/ but written as 'ß' Writing System Grammar Nouns Nouns in Kiyake decline according to: * Number ** Singulative: -mej ** Collective: -jej * Case ** Ergative: -ngo ** Accusative: -'ëg ** Absolutive: -lo ** Ablative: -häj ** Instrumental: -med ** Genetive: -tï ** Vocative: -aje ** Prepositional: -mël Nouns in Kiyake also have innate states called Ejpfublüsad sängjetï /ø̞͡ip͡ɸuˈp͈lɯsät͈ ˈsɑŋj̞əˌti/ which are based on the animacy level of the noun. These states are understood to be the state of the noun unless marked as otherwise. Verbs Root-Derivation The roots of verbs are generally monosyllabic and are the most basic meaning of that verb. The roots can be modified by deriving the root into five intensity forms. The most common verb roots their derivations are: Verbs conjugate according to: * Tense ** Past: -noj ** Non-past: 'ang * Mood ** Indicative: -løj ** Subjunctive: -muus ** Conditional: -fin ** Imperative: -tax ** Jussive: -tsaapp * Aspect ** Perfective: -lee ** Durative *** Durative stative (continuous): -xe *** Durative progressive (progressive): -saaj ** Experiential: -kxo Verbs in Kiyake also have innate states called '''Ejpfuppluusatt kløkooltï' ''/ø̞͡ip͡ɸuˈp͈lɯsät͈ klɶˈkɤ̞lˌti/ which are based on voice (active, middle, and passive) of the noun. These states are understood to be the state of the verb unless marked as otherwise. Syntax Lexicon Every possible syllable in Kiyake where are <κ π τ>, are and the other symbols are from the IPA. Ka Kaf Kaj Kal Kam Kan Kas Kax Kaŋ Kaκ Kaπ Kaτ Ke Kef Kej Kel Kem Ken Kes Kex Keŋ Keκ Keπ Keτ Ki Kif Kij Kil Kim Kin Kis Kix Kiŋ Kiκ Kiπ Kiτ Kja Kjaf Kjaj Kjal Kjam Kjan Kjas Kjax Kjaŋ Kjaκ Kjaπ Kjaτ Kje Kjef Kjej Kjel Kjem Kjen Kjes Kjex Kjeŋ Kjeκ Kjeπ Kjeτ Kji Kjif Kjij Kjil Kjim Kjin Kjis Kjix Kjiŋ Kjiκ Kjiπ Kjiτ Kjo Kjof Kjoj Kjol Kjom Kjon Kjos Kjox Kjoŋ Kjoκ Kjoπ Kjoτ Kju Kjuf Kjuj Kjul Kjum Kjun Kjus Kjux Kjuŋ Kjuκ Kjuπ Kjuτ Kjy Kjyf Kjyj Kjyl Kjym Kjyn Kjys Kjyx Kjyŋ Kjyκ Kjyπ Kjyτ Kjø Kjøf Kjøj Kjøl Kjøm Kjøn Kjøs Kjøx Kjøŋ Kjøκ Kjøπ Kjøτ Kjɑ Kjɑf Kjɑj Kjɑl Kjɑm Kjɑn Kjɑs Kjɑx Kjɑŋ Kjɑκ Kjɑπ Kjɑτ Kjɒ Kjɒf Kjɒj Kjɒl Kjɒm Kjɒn Kjɒs Kjɒx Kjɒŋ Kjɒκ Kjɒπ Kjɒτ Kjɤ Kjɤf Kjɤj Kjɤl Kjɤm Kjɤn Kjɤs Kjɤx Kjɤŋ Kjɤκ Kjɤπ Kjɤτ Kjɯ Kjɯf Kjɯj Kjɯl Kjɯm Kjɯn Kjɯs Kjɯx Kjɯŋ Kjɯκ Kjɯπ Kjɯτ Kjɶ Kjɶf Kjɶj Kjɶl Kjɶm Kjɶn Kjɶs Kjɶx Kjɶŋ Kjɶκ Kjɶπ Kjɶτ Kla Klaf Klaj Klal Klam Klan Klas Klax Klaŋ Klaκ Klaπ Klaτ Kle Klef Klej Klel Klem Klen Kles Klex Kleŋ Kleκ Kleπ Kleτ Kli Klif Klij Klil Klim Klin Klis Klix Kliŋ Kliκ Kliπ Kliτ Klo Klof Kloj Klol Klom Klon Klos Klox Kloŋ Kloκ Kloπ Kloτ Klu Kluf Kluj Klul Klum Klun Klus Klux Kluŋ Kluκ Kluπ Kluτ Kly Klyf Klyj Klyl Klym Klyn Klys Klyx Klyŋ Klyκ Klyπ Klyτ Klø Kløf Kløj Kløl Kløm Kløn Kløs Kløx Kløŋ Kløκ Kløπ Kløτ Klɑ Klɑf Klɑj Klɑl Klɑm Klɑn Klɑs Klɑx Klɑŋ Klɑκ Klɑπ Klɑτ Klɒ Klɒf Klɒj Klɒl Klɒm Klɒn Klɒs Klɒx Klɒŋ Klɒκ Klɒπ Klɒτ Klɤ Klɤf Klɤj Klɤl Klɤm Klɤn Klɤs Klɤx Klɤŋ Klɤκ Klɤπ Klɤτ Klɯ Klɯf Klɯj Klɯl Klɯm Klɯn Klɯs Klɯx Klɯŋ Klɯκ Klɯπ Klɯτ Klɶ Klɶf Klɶj Klɶl Klɶm Klɶn Klɶs Klɶx Klɶŋ Klɶκ Klɶπ Klɶτ Ko Kof Koj Kol Kom Kon Kos Kox Koŋ Koκ Koπ Koτ Ku Kuf Kuj Kul Kum Kun Kus Kux Kuŋ Kuκ Kuπ Kuτ Ky Kyf Kyj Kyl Kym Kyn Kys Kyx Kyŋ Kyκ Kyπ Kyτ Kø Køf Køj Køl Køm Køn Køs Køx Køŋ Køκ Køπ Køτ Kɑ Kɑf Kɑj Kɑl Kɑm Kɑn Kɑs Kɑx Kɑŋ Kɑκ Kɑπ Kɑτ Kɒ Kɒf Kɒj Kɒl Kɒm Kɒn Kɒs Kɒx Kɒŋ Kɒκ Kɒπ Kɒτ Kɤ Kɤf Kɤj Kɤl Kɤm Kɤn Kɤs Kɤx Kɤŋ Kɤκ Kɤπ Kɤτ Kɯ Kɯf Kɯj Kɯl Kɯm Kɯn Kɯs Kɯx Kɯŋ Kɯκ Kɯπ Kɯτ Kɶ Kɶf Kɶj Kɶl Kɶm Kɶn Kɶs Kɶx Kɶŋ Kɶκ Kɶπ Kɶτ Nja Nje Nji Njo Nju Njy Njø Njɑ Njɒ Njɤ Njɯ Njɶ Nla Nle Nli Nlo Nlu Nly Nlø Nlɑ Nlɒ Nlɤ Nlɯ Nlɶ Pa Paf Paj Pal Pam Pan Pas Pax Paŋ Paκ Paπ Paτ Pe Pef Pej Pel Pem Pen Pes Pex Peŋ Peκ Peπ Peτ Pi Pif Pij Pil Pim Pin Pis Pix Piŋ Piκ Piπ Piτ Pja Pjaf Pjaj Pjal Pjam Pjan Pjas Pjax Pjaŋ Pjaκ Pjaπ Pjaτ Pje Pjef Pjej Pjel Pjem Pjen Pjes Pjex Pjeŋ Pjeκ Pjeπ Pjeτ Pji Pjif Pjij Pjil Pjim Pjin Pjis Pjix Pjiŋ Pjiκ Pjiπ Pjiτ Pjo Pjof Pjoj Pjol Pjom Pjon Pjos Pjox Pjoŋ Pjoκ Pjoπ Pjoτ Pju Pjuf Pjuj Pjul Pjum Pjun Pjus Pjux Pjuŋ Pjuκ Pjuπ Pjuτ Pjy Pjyf Pjyj Pjyl Pjym Pjyn Pjys Pjyx Pjyŋ Pjyκ Pjyπ Pjyτ Pjø Pjøf Pjøj Pjøl Pjøm Pjøn Pjøs Pjøx Pjøŋ Pjøκ Pjøπ Pjøτ Pjɑ Pjɑf Pjɑj Pjɑl Pjɑm Pjɑn Pjɑs Pjɑx Pjɑŋ Pjɑκ Pjɑπ Pjɑτ Pjɒ Pjɒf Pjɒj Pjɒl Pjɒm Pjɒn Pjɒs Pjɒx Pjɒŋ Pjɒκ Pjɒπ Pjɒτ Pjɤ Pjɤf Pjɤj Pjɤl Pjɤm Pjɤn Pjɤs Pjɤx Pjɤŋ Pjɤκ Pjɤπ Pjɤτ Pjɯ Pjɯf Pjɯj Pjɯl Pjɯm Pjɯn Pjɯs Pjɯx Pjɯŋ Pjɯκ Pjɯπ Pjɯτ Pjɶ Pjɶf Pjɶj Pjɶl Pjɶm Pjɶn Pjɶs Pjɶx Pjɶŋ Pjɶκ Pjɶπ Pjɶτ Pla Plaf Plaj Plal Plam Plan Plas Plax Plaŋ Plaκ Plaπ Plaτ Ple Plef Plej Plel Plem Plen Ples Plex Pleŋ Pleκ Pleπ Pleτ Pli Plif Plij Plil Plim Plin Plis Plix Pliŋ Pliκ Pliπ Pliτ Plo Plof Ploj Plol Plom Plon Plos Plox Ploŋ Ploκ Ploπ Ploτ Plu Pluf Pluj Plul Plum Plun Plus Plux Pluŋ Pluκ Pluπ Pluτ Ply Plyf Plyj Plyl Plym Plyn Plys Plyx Plyŋ Plyκ Plyπ Plyτ Plø Pløf Pløj Pløl Pløm Pløn Pløs Pløx Pløŋ Pløκ Pløπ Pløτ Plɑ Plɑf Plɑj Plɑl Plɑm Plɑn Plɑs Plɑx Plɑŋ Plɑκ Plɑπ Plɑτ Plɒ Plɒf Plɒj Plɒl Plɒm Plɒn Plɒs Plɒx Plɒŋ Plɒκ Plɒπ Plɒτ Plɤ Plɤf Plɤj Plɤl Plɤm Plɤn Plɤs Plɤx Plɤŋ Plɤκ Plɤπ Plɤτ Plɯ Plɯf Plɯj Plɯl Plɯm Plɯn Plɯs Plɯx Plɯŋ Plɯκ Plɯπ Plɯτ Plɶ Plɶf Plɶj Plɶl Plɶm Plɶn Plɶs Plɶx Plɶŋ Plɶκ Plɶπ Plɶτ Po Pof Poj Pol Pom Pon Pos Pox Poŋ Poκ Poπ Poτ Pu Puf Puj Pul Pum Pun Pus Pux Puŋ Puκ Puπ Puτ Py Pyf Pyj Pyl Pym Pyn Pys Pyx Pyŋ Pyκ Pyπ Pyτ Pø Pøf Pøj Pøl Pøm Pøn Pøs Pøx Pøŋ Pøκ Pøπ Pøτ Pɑ Pɑf Pɑj Pɑl Pɑm Pɑn Pɑs Pɑx Pɑŋ Pɑκ Pɑπ Pɑτ Pɒ Pɒf Pɒj Pɒl Pɒm Pɒn Pɒs Pɒx Pɒŋ Pɒκ Pɒπ Pɒτ Pɤ Pɤf Pɤj Pɤl Pɤm Pɤn Pɤs Pɤx Pɤŋ Pɤκ Pɤπ Pɤτ Pɯ Pɯf Pɯj Pɯl Pɯm Pɯn Pɯs Pɯx Pɯŋ Pɯκ Pɯπ Pɯτ Pɶ Pɶf Pɶj Pɶl Pɶm Pɶn Pɶs Pɶx Pɶŋ Pɶκ Pɶπ Pɶτ Ta Taf Taj Tal Tam Tan Tas Tax Taŋ Taκ Taπ Taτ Te Tef Tej Tel Tem Ten Tes Tex Teŋ Teκ Teπ Teτ Ti Tif Tij Til Tim Tin Tis Tix Tiŋ Tiκ Tiπ Tiτ Tja Tjaf Tjaj Tjal Tjam Tjan Tjas Tjax Tjaŋ Tjaκ Tjaπ Tjaτ Tje Tjef Tjej Tjel Tjem Tjen Tjes Tjex Tjeŋ Tjeκ Tjeπ Tjeτ Tji Tjif Tjij Tjil Tjim Tjin Tjis Tjix Tjiŋ Tjiκ Tjiπ Tjiτ Tjo Tjof Tjoj Tjol Tjom Tjon Tjos Tjox Tjoŋ Tjoκ Tjoπ Tjoτ Tju Tjuf Tjuj Tjul Tjum Tjun Tjus Tjux Tjuŋ Tjuκ Tjuπ Tjuτ Tjy Tjyf Tjyj Tjyl Tjym Tjyn Tjys Tjyx Tjyŋ Tjyκ Tjyπ Tjyτ Tjø Tjøf Tjøj Tjøl Tjøm Tjøn Tjøs Tjøx Tjøŋ Tjøκ Tjøπ Tjøτ Tjɑ Tjɑf Tjɑj Tjɑl Tjɑm Tjɑn Tjɑs Tjɑx Tjɑŋ Tjɑκ Tjɑπ Tjɑτ Tjɒ Tjɒf Tjɒj Tjɒl Tjɒm Tjɒn Tjɒs Tjɒx Tjɒŋ Tjɒκ Tjɒπ Tjɒτ Tjɤ Tjɤf Tjɤj Tjɤl Tjɤm Tjɤn Tjɤs Tjɤx Tjɤŋ Tjɤκ Tjɤπ Tjɤτ Tjɯ Tjɯf Tjɯj Tjɯl Tjɯm Tjɯn Tjɯs Tjɯx Tjɯŋ Tjɯκ Tjɯπ Tjɯτ Tjɶ Tjɶf Tjɶj Tjɶl Tjɶm Tjɶn Tjɶs Tjɶx Tjɶŋ Tjɶκ Tjɶπ Tjɶτ Tla Tlaf Tlaj Tlal Tlam Tlan Tlas Tlax Tlaŋ Tlaκ Tlaπ Tlaτ Tle Tlef Tlej Tlel Tlem Tlen Tles Tlex Tleŋ Tleκ Tleπ Tleτ Tli Tlif Tlij Tlil Tlim Tlin Tlis Tlix Tliŋ Tliκ Tliπ Tliτ Tlo Tlof Tloj Tlol Tlom Tlon Tlos Tlox Tloŋ Tloκ Tloπ Tloτ Tlu Tluf Tluj Tlul Tlum Tlun Tlus Tlux Tluŋ Tluκ Tluπ Tluτ Tly Tlyf Tlyj Tlyl Tlym Tlyn Tlys Tlyx Tlyŋ Tlyκ Tlyπ Tlyτ Tlø Tløf Tløj Tløl Tløm Tløn Tløs Tløx Tløŋ Tløκ Tløπ Tløτ Tlɑ Tlɑf Tlɑj Tlɑl Tlɑm Tlɑn Tlɑs Tlɑx Tlɑŋ Tlɑκ Tlɑπ Tlɑτ Tlɒ Tlɒf Tlɒj Tlɒl Tlɒm Tlɒn Tlɒs Tlɒx Tlɒŋ Tlɒκ Tlɒπ Tlɒτ Tlɤ Tlɤf Tlɤj Tlɤl Tlɤm Tlɤn Tlɤs Tlɤx Tlɤŋ Tlɤκ Tlɤπ Tlɤτ Tlɯ Tlɯf Tlɯj Tlɯl Tlɯm Tlɯn Tlɯs Tlɯx Tlɯŋ Tlɯκ Tlɯπ Tlɯτ Tlɶ Tlɶf Tlɶj Tlɶl Tlɶm Tlɶn Tlɶs Tlɶx Tlɶŋ Tlɶκ Tlɶπ Tlɶτ To Tof Toj Tol Tom Ton Tos Tox Toŋ Toκ Toπ Toτ Tu Tuf Tuj Tul Tum Tun Tus Tux Tuŋ Tuκ Tuπ Tuτ Ty Tyf Tyj Tyl Tym Tyn Tys Tyx Tyŋ Tyκ Tyπ Tyτ Tø Tøf Tøj Tøl Tøm Tøn Tøs Tøx Tøŋ Tøκ Tøπ Tøτ Tɑ Tɑf Tɑj Tɑl Tɑm Tɑn Tɑs Tɑx Tɑŋ Tɑκ Tɑπ Tɑτ Tɒ Tɒf Tɒj Tɒl Tɒm Tɒn Tɒs Tɒx Tɒŋ Tɒκ Tɒπ Tɒτ Tɤ Tɤf Tɤj Tɤl Tɤm Tɤn Tɤs Tɤx Tɤŋ Tɤκ Tɤπ Tɤτ Tɯ Tɯf Tɯj Tɯl Tɯm Tɯn Tɯs Tɯx Tɯŋ Tɯκ Tɯπ Tɯτ Tɶ Tɶf Tɶj Tɶl Tɶm Tɶn Tɶs Tɶx Tɶŋ Tɶκ Tɶπ Tɶτ a af aj al am an as ax aŋ aκ aπ aτ e ef ej el em en es ex eŋ eκ eπ eτ fa faf faj fal fam fan fas fax faŋ faκ faπ faτ fe fef fej fel fem fen fes fex feŋ feκ feπ feτ fi fif fij fil fim fin fis fix fiŋ fiκ fiπ fiτ fja fjaf fjaj fjal fjam fjan fjas fjax fjaŋ fjaκ fjaπ fjaτ fje fjef fjej fjel fjem fjen fjes fjex fjeŋ fjeκ fjeπ fjeτ fji fjif fjij fjil fjim fjin fjis fjix fjiŋ fjiκ fjiπ fjiτ fjo fjof fjoj fjol fjom fjon fjos fjox fjoŋ fjoκ fjoπ fjoτ fju fjuf fjuj fjul fjum fjun fjus fjux fjuŋ fjuκ fjuπ fjuτ fjy fjyf fjyj fjyl fjym fjyn fjys fjyx fjyŋ fjyκ fjyπ fjyτ fjø fjøf fjøj fjøl fjøm fjøn fjøs fjøx fjøŋ fjøκ fjøπ fjøτ fjɑ fjɑf fjɑj fjɑl fjɑm fjɑn fjɑs fjɑx fjɑŋ fjɑκ fjɑπ fjɑτ fjɒ fjɒf fjɒj fjɒl fjɒm fjɒn fjɒs fjɒx fjɒŋ fjɒκ fjɒπ fjɒτ fjɤ fjɤf fjɤj fjɤl fjɤm fjɤn fjɤs fjɤx fjɤŋ fjɤκ fjɤπ fjɤτ fjɯ fjɯf fjɯj fjɯl fjɯm fjɯn fjɯs fjɯx fjɯŋ fjɯκ fjɯπ fjɯτ fjɶ fjɶf fjɶj fjɶl fjɶm fjɶn fjɶs fjɶx fjɶŋ fjɶκ fjɶπ fjɶτ fla flaf flaj flal flam flan flas flax flaŋ flaκ flaπ flaτ fle flef flej flel flem flen fles flex fleŋ fleκ fleπ fleτ fli flif flij flil flim flin flis flix fliŋ fliκ fliπ fliτ flo flof floj flol flom flon flos flox floŋ floκ floπ floτ flu fluf fluj flul flum flun flus flux fluŋ fluκ fluπ fluτ fly flyf flyj flyl flym flyn flys flyx flyŋ flyκ flyπ flyτ flø fløf fløj fløl fløm fløn fløs fløx fløŋ fløκ fløπ fløτ flɑ flɑf flɑj flɑl flɑm flɑn flɑs flɑx flɑŋ flɑκ flɑπ flɑτ flɒ flɒf flɒj flɒl flɒm flɒn flɒs flɒx flɒŋ flɒκ flɒπ flɒτ flɤ flɤf flɤj flɤl flɤm flɤn flɤs flɤx flɤŋ flɤκ flɤπ flɤτ flɯ flɯf flɯj flɯl flɯm flɯn flɯs flɯx flɯŋ flɯκ flɯπ flɯτ flɶ flɶf flɶj flɶl flɶm flɶn flɶs flɶx flɶŋ flɶκ flɶπ flɶτ fo fof foj fol fom fon fos fox foŋ foκ foπ foτ fu fuf fuj ful fum fun fus fux fuŋ fuκ fuπ fuτ fy fyf fyj fyl fym fyn fys fyx fyŋ fyκ fyπ fyτ fø føf føj føl føm føn føs føx føŋ føκ føπ føτ fɑ fɑf fɑj fɑl fɑm fɑn fɑs fɑx fɑŋ fɑκ fɑπ fɑτ fɒ fɒf fɒj fɒl fɒm fɒn fɒs fɒx fɒŋ fɒκ fɒπ fɒτ fɤ fɤf fɤj fɤl fɤm fɤn fɤs fɤx fɤŋ fɤκ fɤπ fɤτ fɯ fɯf fɯj fɯl fɯm fɯn fɯs fɯx fɯŋ fɯκ fɯπ fɯτ fɶ fɶf fɶj fɶl fɶm fɶn fɶs fɶx fɶŋ fɶκ fɶπ fɶτ ha haf haj hal ham han has hax haŋ haκ haπ haτ he hef hej hel hem hen hes hex heŋ heκ heπ heτ hi hif hij hil him hin his hix hiŋ hiκ hiπ hiτ hja hjaf hjaj hjal hjam hjan hjas hjax hjaŋ hjaκ hjaπ hjaτ hje hjef hjej hjel hjem hjen hjes hjex hjeŋ hjeκ hjeπ hjeτ hji hjif hjij hjil hjim hjin hjis hjix hjiŋ hjiκ hjiπ hjiτ hjo hjof hjoj hjol hjom hjon hjos hjox hjoŋ hjoκ hjoπ hjoτ hju hjuf hjuj hjul hjum hjun hjus hjux hjuŋ hjuκ hjuπ hjuτ hjy hjyf hjyj hjyl hjym hjyn hjys hjyx hjyŋ hjyκ hjyπ hjyτ hjø hjøf hjøj hjøl hjøm hjøn hjøs hjøx hjøŋ hjøκ hjøπ hjøτ hjɑ hjɑf hjɑj hjɑl hjɑm hjɑn hjɑs hjɑx hjɑŋ hjɑκ hjɑπ hjɑτ hjɒ hjɒf hjɒj hjɒl hjɒm hjɒn hjɒs hjɒx hjɒŋ hjɒκ hjɒπ hjɒτ hjɤ hjɤf hjɤj hjɤl hjɤm hjɤn hjɤs hjɤx hjɤŋ hjɤκ hjɤπ hjɤτ hjɯ hjɯf hjɯj hjɯl hjɯm hjɯn hjɯs hjɯx hjɯŋ hjɯκ hjɯπ hjɯτ hjɶ hjɶf hjɶj hjɶl hjɶm hjɶn hjɶs hjɶx hjɶŋ hjɶκ hjɶπ hjɶτ hla hlaf hlaj hlal hlam hlan hlas hlax hlaŋ hlaκ hlaπ hlaτ hle hlef hlej hlel hlem hlen hles hlex hleŋ hleκ hleπ hleτ hli hlif hlij hlil hlim hlin hlis hlix hliŋ hliκ hliπ hliτ hlo hlof hloj hlol hlom hlon hlos hlox hloŋ hloκ hloπ hloτ hlu hluf hluj hlul hlum hlun hlus hlux hluŋ hluκ hluπ hluτ hly hlyf hlyj hlyl hlym hlyn hlys hlyx hlyŋ hlyκ hlyπ hlyτ hlø hløf hløj hløl hløm hløn hløs hløx hløŋ hløκ hløπ hløτ hlɑ hlɑf hlɑj hlɑl hlɑm hlɑn hlɑs hlɑx hlɑŋ hlɑκ hlɑπ hlɑτ hlɒ hlɒf hlɒj hlɒl hlɒm hlɒn hlɒs hlɒx hlɒŋ hlɒκ hlɒπ hlɒτ hlɤ hlɤf hlɤj hlɤl hlɤm hlɤn hlɤs hlɤx hlɤŋ hlɤκ hlɤπ hlɤτ hlɯ hlɯf hlɯj hlɯl hlɯm hlɯn hlɯs hlɯx hlɯŋ hlɯκ hlɯπ hlɯτ hlɶ hlɶf hlɶj hlɶl hlɶm hlɶn hlɶs hlɶx hlɶŋ hlɶκ hlɶπ hlɶτ ho hof hoj hol hom hon hos hox hoŋ hoκ hoπ hoτ hu huf huj hul hum hun hus hux huŋ huκ huπ huτ hy hyf hyj hyl hym hyn hys hyx hyŋ hyκ hyπ hyτ hø høf høj høl høm høn høs høx høŋ høκ høπ høτ hɑ hɑf hɑj hɑl hɑm hɑn hɑs hɑx hɑŋ hɑκ hɑπ hɑτ hɒ hɒf hɒj hɒl hɒm hɒn hɒs hɒx hɒŋ hɒκ hɒπ hɒτ hɤ hɤf hɤj hɤl hɤm hɤn hɤs hɤx hɤŋ hɤκ hɤπ hɤτ hɯ hɯf hɯj hɯl hɯm hɯn hɯs hɯx hɯŋ hɯκ hɯπ hɯτ hɶ hɶf hɶj hɶl hɶm hɶn hɶs hɶx hɶŋ hɶκ hɶπ hɶτ i if ij il im in is ix iŋ iκ iπ iτ ja jaf jaj jal jam jan jas jax jaŋ jaκ jaπ jaτ je jef jej jel jem jen jes jex jeŋ jeκ jeπ jeτ ji jif jij jil jim jin jis jix jiŋ jiκ jiπ jiτ jo jof joj jol jom jon jos jox joŋ joκ joπ joτ ju juf juj jul jum jun jus jux juŋ juκ juπ juτ jy jyf jyj jyl jym jyn jys jyx jyŋ jyκ jyπ jyτ jø jøf jøj jøl jøm jøn jøs jøx jøŋ jøκ jøπ jøτ jɑ jɑf jɑj jɑl jɑm jɑn jɑs jɑx jɑŋ jɑκ jɑπ jɑτ jɒ jɒf jɒj jɒl jɒm jɒn jɒs jɒx jɒŋ jɒκ jɒπ jɒτ jɤ jɤf jɤj jɤl jɤm jɤn jɤs jɤx jɤŋ jɤκ jɤπ jɤτ jɯ jɯf jɯj jɯl jɯm jɯn jɯs jɯx jɯŋ jɯκ jɯπ jɯτ jɶ jɶf jɶj jɶl jɶm jɶn jɶs jɶx jɶŋ jɶκ jɶπ jɶτ ka kaf kaj kal kam kan kas kax kaŋ kaκ kaπ kaτ ke kef kej kel kem ken kes kex keŋ keκ keπ keτ ki kif kij kil kim kin kis kix kiŋ kiκ kiπ kiτ kja kjaf kjaj kjal kjam kjan kjas kjax kjaŋ kjaκ kjaπ kjaτ kje kjef kjej kjel kjem kjen kjes kjex kjeŋ kjeκ kjeπ kjeτ kji kjif kjij kjil kjim kjin kjis kjix kjiŋ kjiκ kjiπ kjiτ kjo kjof kjoj kjol kjom kjon kjos kjox kjoŋ kjoκ kjoπ kjoτ kju kjuf kjuj kjul kjum kjun kjus kjux kjuŋ kjuκ kjuπ kjuτ kjy kjyf kjyj kjyl kjym kjyn kjys kjyx kjyŋ kjyκ kjyπ kjyτ kjø kjøf kjøj kjøl kjøm kjøn kjøs kjøx kjøŋ kjøκ kjøπ kjøτ kjɑ kjɑf kjɑj kjɑl kjɑm kjɑn kjɑs kjɑx kjɑŋ kjɑκ kjɑπ kjɑτ kjɒ kjɒf kjɒj kjɒl kjɒm kjɒn kjɒs kjɒx kjɒŋ kjɒκ kjɒπ kjɒτ kjɤ kjɤf kjɤj kjɤl kjɤm kjɤn kjɤs kjɤx kjɤŋ kjɤκ kjɤπ kjɤτ kjɯ kjɯf kjɯj kjɯl kjɯm kjɯn kjɯs kjɯx kjɯŋ kjɯκ kjɯπ kjɯτ kjɶ kjɶf kjɶj kjɶl kjɶm kjɶn kjɶs kjɶx kjɶŋ kjɶκ kjɶπ kjɶτ kla klaf klaj klal klam klan klas klax klaŋ klaκ klaπ klaτ kle klef klej klel klem klen kles klex kleŋ kleκ kleπ kleτ kli klif klij klil klim klin klis klix kliŋ kliκ kliπ kliτ klo klof kloj klol klom klon klos klox kloŋ kloκ kloπ kloτ klu kluf kluj klul klum klun klus klux kluŋ kluκ kluπ kluτ kly klyf klyj klyl klym klyn klys klyx klyŋ klyκ klyπ klyτ klø kløf kløj kløl kløm kløn kløs kløx kløŋ kløκ kløπ kløτ klɑ klɑf klɑj klɑl klɑm klɑn klɑs klɑx klɑŋ klɑκ klɑπ klɑτ klɒ klɒf klɒj klɒl klɒm klɒn klɒs klɒx klɒŋ klɒκ klɒπ klɒτ klɤ klɤf klɤj klɤl klɤm klɤn klɤs klɤx klɤŋ klɤκ klɤπ klɤτ klɯ klɯf klɯj klɯl klɯm klɯn klɯs klɯx klɯŋ klɯκ klɯπ klɯτ klɶ klɶf klɶj klɶl klɶm klɶn klɶs klɶx klɶŋ klɶκ klɶπ klɶτ ko kof koj kol kom kon kos kox koŋ koκ koπ koτ ku kuf kuj kul kum kun kus kux kuŋ kuκ kuπ kuτ ky kyf kyj kyl kym kyn kys kyx kyŋ kyκ kyπ kyτ kø køf køj køl køm køn køs køx køŋ køκ køπ køτ kɑ kɑf kɑj kɑl kɑm kɑn kɑs kɑx kɑŋ kɑκ kɑπ kɑτ kɒ kɒf kɒj kɒl kɒm kɒn kɒs kɒx kɒŋ kɒκ kɒπ kɒτ kɤ kɤf kɤj kɤl kɤm kɤn kɤs kɤx kɤŋ kɤκ kɤπ kɤτ kɯ kɯf kɯj kɯl kɯm kɯn kɯs kɯx kɯŋ kɯκ kɯπ kɯτ kɶ kɶf kɶj kɶl kɶm kɶn kɶs kɶx kɶŋ kɶκ kɶπ kɶτ la laf laj lal lam lan las lax laŋ laκ laπ laτ le lef lej lel lem len les lex leŋ leκ leπ leτ li lif lij lil lim lin lis lix liŋ liκ liπ liτ lo lof loj lol lom lon los lox loŋ loκ loπ loτ lu luf luj lul lum lun lus lux luŋ luκ luπ luτ ly lyf lyj lyl lym lyn lys lyx lyŋ lyκ lyπ lyτ lø løf løj løl løm løn løs løx løŋ løκ løπ løτ lɑ lɑf lɑj lɑl lɑm lɑn lɑs lɑx lɑŋ lɑκ lɑπ lɑτ lɒ lɒf lɒj lɒl lɒm lɒn lɒs lɒx lɒŋ lɒκ lɒπ lɒτ lɤ lɤf lɤj lɤl lɤm lɤn lɤs lɤx lɤŋ lɤκ lɤπ lɤτ lɯ lɯf lɯj lɯl lɯm lɯn lɯs lɯx lɯŋ lɯκ lɯπ lɯτ lɶ lɶf lɶj lɶl lɶm lɶn lɶs lɶx lɶŋ lɶκ lɶπ lɶτ ma maf maj mal mam man mas max maŋ maκ maπ maτ me mef mej mel mem men mes mex meŋ meκ meπ meτ mi mif mij mil mim min mis mix miŋ miκ miπ miτ mjaf mjaj mjal mjam mjan mjas mjax mjaŋ mjaκ mjaπ mjaτ mjef mjej mjel mjem mjen mjes mjex mjeŋ mjeκ mjeπ mjeτ mjif mjij mjil mjim mjin mjis mjix mjiŋ mjiκ mjiπ mjiτ mjof mjoj mjol mjom mjon mjos mjox mjoŋ mjoκ mjoπ mjoτ mjuf mjuj mjul mjum mjun mjus mjux mjuŋ mjuκ mjuπ mjuτ mjyf mjyj mjyl mjym mjyn mjys mjyx mjyŋ mjyκ mjyπ mjyτ mjøf mjøj mjøl mjøm mjøn mjøs mjøx mjøŋ mjøκ mjøπ mjøτ mjɑf mjɑj mjɑl mjɑm mjɑn mjɑs mjɑx mjɑŋ mjɑκ mjɑπ mjɑτ mjɒf mjɒj mjɒl mjɒm mjɒn mjɒs mjɒx mjɒŋ mjɒκ mjɒπ mjɒτ mjɤf mjɤj mjɤl mjɤm mjɤn mjɤs mjɤx mjɤŋ mjɤκ mjɤπ mjɤτ mjɯf mjɯj mjɯl mjɯm mjɯn mjɯs mjɯx mjɯŋ mjɯκ mjɯπ mjɯτ mjɶf mjɶj mjɶl mjɶm mjɶn mjɶs mjɶx mjɶŋ mjɶκ mjɶπ mjɶτ mlaf mlaj mlal mlam mlan mlas mlax mlaŋ mlaκ mlaπ mlaτ mlef mlej mlel mlem mlen mles mlex mleŋ mleκ mleπ mleτ mlif mlij mlil mlim mlin mlis mlix mliŋ mliκ mliπ mliτ mlof mloj mlol mlom mlon mlos mlox mloŋ mloκ mloπ mloτ mluf mluj mlul mlum mlun mlus mlux mluŋ mluκ mluπ mluτ mlyf mlyj mlyl mlym mlyn mlys mlyx mlyŋ mlyκ mlyπ mlyτ mløf mløj mløl mløm mløn mløs mløx mløŋ mløκ mløπ mløτ mlɑf mlɑj mlɑl mlɑm mlɑn mlɑs mlɑx mlɑŋ mlɑκ mlɑπ mlɑτ mlɒf mlɒj mlɒl mlɒm mlɒn mlɒs mlɒx mlɒŋ mlɒκ mlɒπ mlɒτ mlɤf mlɤj mlɤl mlɤm mlɤn mlɤs mlɤx mlɤŋ mlɤκ mlɤπ mlɤτ mlɯf mlɯj mlɯl mlɯm mlɯn mlɯs mlɯx mlɯŋ mlɯκ mlɯπ mlɯτ mlɶf mlɶj mlɶl mlɶm mlɶn mlɶs mlɶx mlɶŋ mlɶκ mlɶπ mlɶτ mo mof moj mol mom mon mos mox moŋ moκ moπ moτ mu muf muj mul mum mun mus mux muŋ muκ muπ muτ my myf myj myl mym myn mys myx myŋ myκ myπ myτ mø møf møj møl møm møn møs møx møŋ møκ møπ møτ mɑ mɑf mɑj mɑl mɑm mɑn mɑs mɑx mɑŋ mɑκ mɑπ mɑτ mɒ mɒf mɒj mɒl mɒm mɒn mɒs mɒx mɒŋ mɒκ mɒπ mɒτ mɤ mɤf mɤj mɤl mɤm mɤn mɤs mɤx mɤŋ mɤκ mɤπ mɤτ mɯ mɯf mɯj mɯl mɯm mɯn mɯs mɯx mɯŋ mɯκ mɯπ mɯτ mɶ mɶf mɶj mɶl mɶm mɶn mɶs mɶx mɶŋ mɶκ mɶπ mɶτ na naf naj nal nam nan nas nax naŋ naκ naπ naτ ne nef nej nel nem nen nes nex neŋ neκ neπ neτ ni nif nij nil nim nin nis nix niŋ niκ niπ niτ njaf njaj njal njam njan njas njax njaŋ njaκ njaπ njaτ njef njej njel njem njen njes njex njeŋ njeκ njeπ njeτ njif njij njil njim njin njis njix njiŋ njiκ njiπ njiτ njof njoj njol njom njon njos njox njoŋ njoκ njoπ njoτ njuf njuj njul njum njun njus njux njuŋ njuκ njuπ njuτ njyf njyj njyl njym njyn njys njyx njyŋ njyκ njyπ njyτ njøf njøj njøl njøm njøn njøs njøx njøŋ njøκ njøπ njøτ njɑf njɑj njɑl njɑm njɑn njɑs njɑx njɑŋ njɑκ njɑπ njɑτ njɒf njɒj njɒl njɒm njɒn njɒs njɒx njɒŋ njɒκ njɒπ njɒτ njɤf njɤj njɤl njɤm njɤn njɤs njɤx njɤŋ njɤκ njɤπ njɤτ njɯf njɯj njɯl njɯm njɯn njɯs njɯx njɯŋ njɯκ njɯπ njɯτ njɶf njɶj njɶl njɶm njɶn njɶs njɶx njɶŋ njɶκ njɶπ njɶτ nlaf nlaj nlal nlam nlan nlas nlax nlaŋ nlaκ nlaπ nlaτ nlef nlej nlel nlem nlen nles nlex nleŋ nleκ nleπ nleτ nlif nlij nlil nlim nlin nlis nlix nliŋ nliκ nliπ nliτ nlof nloj nlol nlom nlon nlos nlox nloŋ nloκ nloπ nloτ nluf nluj nlul nlum nlun nlus nlux nluŋ nluκ nluπ nluτ nlyf nlyj nlyl nlym nlyn nlys nlyx nlyŋ nlyκ nlyπ nlyτ nløf nløj nløl nløm nløn nløs nløx nløŋ nløκ nløπ nløτ nlɑf nlɑj nlɑl nlɑm nlɑn nlɑs nlɑx nlɑŋ nlɑκ nlɑπ nlɑτ nlɒf nlɒj nlɒl nlɒm nlɒn nlɒs nlɒx nlɒŋ nlɒκ nlɒπ nlɒτ nlɤf nlɤj nlɤl nlɤm nlɤn nlɤs nlɤx nlɤŋ nlɤκ nlɤπ nlɤτ nlɯf nlɯj nlɯl nlɯm nlɯn nlɯs nlɯx nlɯŋ nlɯκ nlɯπ nlɯτ nlɶf nlɶj nlɶl nlɶm nlɶn nlɶs nlɶx nlɶŋ nlɶκ nlɶπ nlɶτ no nof noj nol nom non nos nox noŋ noκ noπ noτ nu nuf nuj nul num nun nus nux nuŋ nuκ nuπ nuτ ny nyf nyj nyl nym nyn nys nyx nyŋ nyκ nyπ nyτ nø nøf nøj nøl nøm nøn nøs nøx nøŋ nøκ nøπ nøτ nɑ nɑf nɑj nɑl nɑm nɑn nɑs nɑx nɑŋ nɑκ nɑπ nɑτ nɒ nɒf nɒj nɒl nɒm nɒn nɒs nɒx nɒŋ nɒκ nɒπ nɒτ nɤ nɤf nɤj nɤl nɤm nɤn nɤs nɤx nɤŋ nɤκ nɤπ nɤτ nɯ nɯf nɯj nɯl nɯm nɯn nɯs nɯx nɯŋ nɯκ nɯπ nɯτ nɶ nɶf nɶj nɶl nɶm nɶn nɶs nɶx nɶŋ nɶκ nɶπ nɶτ o of oj ol om on os ox oŋ oκ oπ oτ pa paf paj pal pam pan pas pax paŋ paκ paπ paτ pe pef pej pel pem pen pes pex peŋ peκ peπ peτ pi pif pij pil pim pin pis pix piŋ piκ piπ piτ pja pjaf pjaj pjal pjam pjan pjas pjax pjaŋ pjaκ pjaπ pjaτ pje pjef pjej pjel pjem pjen pjes pjex pjeŋ pjeκ pjeπ pjeτ pji pjif pjij pjil pjim pjin pjis pjix pjiŋ pjiκ pjiπ pjiτ pjo pjof pjoj pjol pjom pjon pjos pjox pjoŋ pjoκ pjoπ pjoτ pju pjuf pjuj pjul pjum pjun pjus pjux pjuŋ pjuκ pjuπ pjuτ pjy pjyf pjyj pjyl pjym pjyn pjys pjyx pjyŋ pjyκ pjyπ pjyτ pjø pjøf pjøj pjøl pjøm pjøn pjøs pjøx pjøŋ pjøκ pjøπ pjøτ pjɑ pjɑf pjɑj pjɑl pjɑm pjɑn pjɑs pjɑx pjɑŋ pjɑκ pjɑπ pjɑτ pjɒ pjɒf pjɒj pjɒl pjɒm pjɒn pjɒs pjɒx pjɒŋ pjɒκ pjɒπ pjɒτ pjɤ pjɤf pjɤj pjɤl pjɤm pjɤn pjɤs pjɤx pjɤŋ pjɤκ pjɤπ pjɤτ pjɯ pjɯf pjɯj pjɯl pjɯm pjɯn pjɯs pjɯx pjɯŋ pjɯκ pjɯπ pjɯτ pjɶ pjɶf pjɶj pjɶl pjɶm pjɶn pjɶs pjɶx pjɶŋ pjɶκ pjɶπ pjɶτ pla plaf plaj plal plam plan plas plax plaŋ plaκ plaπ plaτ ple plef plej plel plem plen ples plex pleŋ pleκ pleπ pleτ pli plif plij plil plim plin plis plix pliŋ pliκ pliπ pliτ plo plof ploj plol plom plon plos plox ploŋ ploκ ploπ ploτ plu pluf pluj plul plum plun plus plux pluŋ pluκ pluπ pluτ ply plyf plyj plyl plym plyn plys plyx plyŋ plyκ plyπ plyτ plø pløf pløj pløl pløm pløn pløs pløx pløŋ pløκ pløπ pløτ plɑ plɑf plɑj plɑl plɑm plɑn plɑs plɑx plɑŋ plɑκ plɑπ plɑτ plɒ plɒf plɒj plɒl plɒm plɒn plɒs plɒx plɒŋ plɒκ plɒπ plɒτ plɤ plɤf plɤj plɤl plɤm plɤn plɤs plɤx plɤŋ plɤκ plɤπ plɤτ plɯ plɯf plɯj plɯl plɯm plɯn plɯs plɯx plɯŋ plɯκ plɯπ plɯτ plɶ plɶf plɶj plɶl plɶm plɶn plɶs plɶx plɶŋ plɶκ plɶπ plɶτ po pof poj pol pom pon pos pox poŋ poκ poπ poτ pu puf puj pul pum pun pus pux puŋ puκ puπ puτ py pyf pyj pyl pym pyn pys pyx pyŋ pyκ pyπ pyτ pø pøf pøj pøl pøm pøn pøs pøx pøŋ pøκ pøπ pøτ pɑ pɑf pɑj pɑl pɑm pɑn pɑs pɑx pɑŋ pɑκ pɑπ pɑτ pɒ pɒf pɒj pɒl pɒm pɒn pɒs pɒx pɒŋ pɒκ pɒπ pɒτ pɤ pɤf pɤj pɤl pɤm pɤn pɤs pɤx pɤŋ pɤκ pɤπ pɤτ pɯ pɯf pɯj pɯl pɯm pɯn pɯs pɯx pɯŋ pɯκ pɯπ pɯτ pɶ pɶf pɶj pɶl pɶm pɶn pɶs pɶx pɶŋ pɶκ pɶπ pɶτ sa saf saj sal sam san sas sax saŋ saκ saπ saτ se sef sej sel sem sen ses sex seŋ seκ seπ seτ si sif sij sil sim sin sis six siŋ siκ siπ siτ sja sjaf sjaj sjal sjam sjan sjas sjax sjaŋ sjaκ sjaπ sjaτ sje sjef sjej sjel sjem sjen sjes sjex sjeŋ sjeκ sjeπ sjeτ sji sjif sjij sjil sjim sjin sjis sjix sjiŋ sjiκ sjiπ sjiτ sjo sjof sjoj sjol sjom sjon sjos sjox sjoŋ sjoκ sjoπ sjoτ sju sjuf sjuj sjul sjum sjun sjus sjux sjuŋ sjuκ sjuπ sjuτ sjy sjyf sjyj sjyl sjym sjyn sjys sjyx sjyŋ sjyκ sjyπ sjyτ sjø sjøf sjøj sjøl sjøm sjøn sjøs sjøx sjøŋ sjøκ sjøπ sjøτ sjɑ sjɑf sjɑj sjɑl sjɑm sjɑn sjɑs sjɑx sjɑŋ sjɑκ sjɑπ sjɑτ sjɒ sjɒf sjɒj sjɒl sjɒm sjɒn sjɒs sjɒx sjɒŋ sjɒκ sjɒπ sjɒτ sjɤ sjɤf sjɤj sjɤl sjɤm sjɤn sjɤs sjɤx sjɤŋ sjɤκ sjɤπ sjɤτ sjɯ sjɯf sjɯj sjɯl sjɯm sjɯn sjɯs sjɯx sjɯŋ sjɯκ sjɯπ sjɯτ sjɶ sjɶf sjɶj sjɶl sjɶm sjɶn sjɶs sjɶx sjɶŋ sjɶκ sjɶπ sjɶτ sla slaf slaj slal slam slan slas slax slaŋ slaκ slaπ slaτ sle slef slej slel slem slen sles slex sleŋ sleκ sleπ sleτ sli slif slij slil slim slin slis slix sliŋ sliκ sliπ sliτ slo slof sloj slol slom slon slos slox sloŋ sloκ sloπ sloτ slu sluf sluj slul slum slun slus slux sluŋ sluκ sluπ sluτ sly slyf slyj slyl slym slyn slys slyx slyŋ slyκ slyπ slyτ slø sløf sløj sløl sløm sløn sløs sløx sløŋ sløκ sløπ sløτ slɑ slɑf slɑj slɑl slɑm slɑn slɑs slɑx slɑŋ slɑκ slɑπ slɑτ slɒ slɒf slɒj slɒl slɒm slɒn slɒs slɒx slɒŋ slɒκ slɒπ slɒτ slɤ slɤf slɤj slɤl slɤm slɤn slɤs slɤx slɤŋ slɤκ slɤπ slɤτ slɯ slɯf slɯj slɯl slɯm slɯn slɯs slɯx slɯŋ slɯκ slɯπ slɯτ slɶ slɶf slɶj slɶl slɶm slɶn slɶs slɶx slɶŋ slɶκ slɶπ slɶτ so sof soj sol som son sos sox soŋ soκ soπ soτ su suf suj sul sum sun sus sux suŋ suκ suπ suτ sy syf syj syl sym syn sys syx syŋ syκ syπ syτ sø søf søj søl søm søn søs søx søŋ søκ søπ søτ sɑ sɑf sɑj sɑl sɑm sɑn sɑs sɑx sɑŋ sɑκ sɑπ sɑτ sɒ sɒf sɒj sɒl sɒm sɒn sɒs sɒx sɒŋ sɒκ sɒπ sɒτ sɤ sɤf sɤj sɤl sɤm sɤn sɤs sɤx sɤŋ sɤκ sɤπ sɤτ sɯ sɯf sɯj sɯl sɯm sɯn sɯs sɯx sɯŋ sɯκ sɯπ sɯτ sɶ sɶf sɶj sɶl sɶm sɶn sɶs sɶx sɶŋ sɶκ sɶπ sɶτ ta taf taj tal tam tan tas tax taŋ taκ taπ taτ te tef tej tel tem ten tes tex teŋ teκ teπ teτ ti tif tij til tim tin tis tix tiŋ tiκ tiπ tiτ tja tjaf tjaj tjal tjam tjan tjas tjax tjaŋ tjaκ tjaπ tjaτ tje tjef tjej tjel tjem tjen tjes tjex tjeŋ tjeκ tjeπ tjeτ tji tjif tjij tjil tjim tjin tjis tjix tjiŋ tjiκ tjiπ tjiτ tjo tjof tjoj tjol tjom tjon tjos tjox tjoŋ tjoκ tjoπ tjoτ tju tjuf tjuj tjul tjum tjun tjus tjux tjuŋ tjuκ tjuπ tjuτ tjy tjyf tjyj tjyl tjym tjyn tjys tjyx tjyŋ tjyκ tjyπ tjyτ tjø tjøf tjøj tjøl tjøm tjøn tjøs tjøx tjøŋ tjøκ tjøπ tjøτ tjɑ tjɑf tjɑj tjɑl tjɑm tjɑn tjɑs tjɑx tjɑŋ tjɑκ tjɑπ tjɑτ tjɒ tjɒf tjɒj tjɒl tjɒm tjɒn tjɒs tjɒx tjɒŋ tjɒκ tjɒπ tjɒτ tjɤ tjɤf tjɤj tjɤl tjɤm tjɤn tjɤs tjɤx tjɤŋ tjɤκ tjɤπ tjɤτ tjɯ tjɯf tjɯj tjɯl tjɯm tjɯn tjɯs tjɯx tjɯŋ tjɯκ tjɯπ tjɯτ tjɶ tjɶf tjɶj tjɶl tjɶm tjɶn tjɶs tjɶx tjɶŋ tjɶκ tjɶπ tjɶτ tla tlaf tlaj tlal tlam tlan tlas tlax tlaŋ tlaκ tlaπ tlaτ tle tlef tlej tlel tlem tlen tles tlex tleŋ tleκ tleπ tleτ tli tlif tlij tlil tlim tlin tlis tlix tliŋ tliκ tliπ tliτ tlo tlof tloj tlol tlom tlon tlos tlox tloŋ tloκ tloπ tloτ tlu tluf tluj tlul tlum tlun tlus tlux tluŋ tluκ tluπ tluτ tly tlyf tlyj tlyl tlym tlyn tlys tlyx tlyŋ tlyκ tlyπ tlyτ tlø tløf tløj tløl tløm tløn tløs tløx tløŋ tløκ tløπ tløτ tlɑ tlɑf tlɑj tlɑl tlɑm tlɑn tlɑs tlɑx tlɑŋ tlɑκ tlɑπ tlɑτ tlɒ tlɒf tlɒj tlɒl tlɒm tlɒn tlɒs tlɒx tlɒŋ tlɒκ tlɒπ tlɒτ tlɤ tlɤf tlɤj tlɤl tlɤm tlɤn tlɤs tlɤx tlɤŋ tlɤκ tlɤπ tlɤτ tlɯ tlɯf tlɯj tlɯl tlɯm tlɯn tlɯs tlɯx tlɯŋ tlɯκ tlɯπ tlɯτ tlɶ tlɶf tlɶj tlɶl tlɶm tlɶn tlɶs tlɶx tlɶŋ tlɶκ tlɶπ tlɶτ to tof toj tol tom ton tos tox toŋ toκ toπ toτ tu tuf tuj tul tum tun tus tux tuŋ tuκ tuπ tuτ ty tyf tyj tyl tym tyn tys tyx tyŋ tyκ tyπ tyτ tø tøf tøj tøl tøm tøn tøs tøx tøŋ tøκ tøπ tøτ tɑ tɑf tɑj tɑl tɑm tɑn tɑs tɑx tɑŋ tɑκ tɑπ tɑτ tɒ tɒf tɒj tɒl tɒm tɒn tɒs tɒx tɒŋ tɒκ tɒπ tɒτ tɤ tɤf tɤj tɤl tɤm tɤn tɤs tɤx tɤŋ tɤκ tɤπ tɤτ tɯ tɯf tɯj tɯl tɯm tɯn tɯs tɯx tɯŋ tɯκ tɯπ tɯτ tɶ tɶf tɶj tɶl tɶm tɶn tɶs tɶx tɶŋ tɶκ tɶπ tɶτ u uf uj ul um un us ux uŋ uκ uπ uτ xa xaf xaj xal xam xan xas xax xaŋ xaκ xaπ xaτ xe xef xej xel xem xen xes xex xeŋ xeκ xeπ xeτ xi xif xij xil xim xin xis xix xiŋ xiκ xiπ xiτ xja xjaf xjaj xjal xjam xjan xjas xjax xjaŋ xjaκ xjaπ xjaτ xje xjef xjej xjel xjem xjen xjes xjex xjeŋ xjeκ xjeπ xjeτ xji xjif xjij xjil xjim xjin xjis xjix xjiŋ xjiκ xjiπ xjiτ xjo xjof xjoj xjol xjom xjon xjos xjox xjoŋ xjoκ xjoπ xjoτ xju xjuf xjuj xjul xjum xjun xjus xjux xjuŋ xjuκ xjuπ xjuτ xjy xjyf xjyj xjyl xjym xjyn xjys xjyx xjyŋ xjyκ xjyπ xjyτ xjø xjøf xjøj xjøl xjøm xjøn xjøs xjøx xjøŋ xjøκ xjøπ xjøτ xjɑ xjɑf xjɑj xjɑl xjɑm xjɑn xjɑs xjɑx xjɑŋ xjɑκ xjɑπ xjɑτ xjɒ xjɒf xjɒj xjɒl xjɒm xjɒn xjɒs xjɒx xjɒŋ xjɒκ xjɒπ xjɒτ xjɤ xjɤf xjɤj xjɤl xjɤm xjɤn xjɤs xjɤx xjɤŋ xjɤκ xjɤπ xjɤτ xjɯ xjɯf xjɯj xjɯl xjɯm xjɯn xjɯs xjɯx xjɯŋ xjɯκ xjɯπ xjɯτ xjɶ xjɶf xjɶj xjɶl xjɶm xjɶn xjɶs xjɶx xjɶŋ xjɶκ xjɶπ xjɶτ xla xlaf xlaj xlal xlam xlan xlas xlax xlaŋ xlaκ xlaπ xlaτ xle xlef xlej xlel xlem xlen xles xlex xleŋ xleκ xleπ xleτ xli xlif xlij xlil xlim xlin xlis xlix xliŋ xliκ xliπ xliτ xlo xlof xloj xlol xlom xlon xlos xlox xloŋ xloκ xloπ xloτ xlu xluf xluj xlul xlum xlun xlus xlux xluŋ xluκ xluπ xluτ xly xlyf xlyj xlyl xlym xlyn xlys xlyx xlyŋ xlyκ xlyπ xlyτ xlø xløf xløj xløl xløm xløn xløs xløx xløŋ xløκ xløπ xløτ xlɑ xlɑf xlɑj xlɑl xlɑm xlɑn xlɑs xlɑx xlɑŋ xlɑκ xlɑπ xlɑτ xlɒ xlɒf xlɒj xlɒl xlɒm xlɒn xlɒs xlɒx xlɒŋ xlɒκ xlɒπ xlɒτ xlɤ xlɤf xlɤj xlɤl xlɤm xlɤn xlɤs xlɤx xlɤŋ xlɤκ xlɤπ xlɤτ xlɯ xlɯf xlɯj xlɯl xlɯm xlɯn xlɯs xlɯx xlɯŋ xlɯκ xlɯπ xlɯτ xlɶ xlɶf xlɶj xlɶl xlɶm xlɶn xlɶs xlɶx xlɶŋ xlɶκ xlɶπ xlɶτ xo xof xoj xol xom xon xos xox xoŋ xoκ xoπ xoτ xu xuf xuj xul xum xun xus xux xuŋ xuκ xuπ xuτ xy xyf xyj xyl xym xyn xys xyx xyŋ xyκ xyπ xyτ xø xøf xøj xøl xøm xøn xøs xøx xøŋ xøκ xøπ xøτ xɑ xɑf xɑj xɑl xɑm xɑn xɑs xɑx xɑŋ xɑκ xɑπ xɑτ xɒ xɒf xɒj xɒl xɒm xɒn xɒs xɒx xɒŋ xɒκ xɒπ xɒτ xɤ xɤf xɤj xɤl xɤm xɤn xɤs xɤx xɤŋ xɤκ xɤπ xɤτ xɯ xɯf xɯj xɯl xɯm xɯn xɯs xɯx xɯŋ xɯκ xɯπ xɯτ xɶ xɶf xɶj xɶl xɶm xɶn xɶs xɶx xɶŋ xɶκ xɶπ xɶτ y yf yj yl ym yn ys yx yŋ yκ yπ yτ ø øf øj øl øm øn øs øx øŋ øκ øπ øτ ŋa ŋaf ŋaj ŋal ŋam ŋan ŋas ŋax ŋaŋ ŋaκ ŋaπ ŋaτ ŋe ŋef ŋej ŋel ŋem ŋen ŋes ŋex ŋeŋ ŋeκ ŋeπ ŋeτ ŋi ŋif ŋij ŋil ŋim ŋin ŋis ŋix ŋiŋ ŋiκ ŋiπ ŋiτ ŋjaf ŋjaj ŋjal ŋjam ŋjan ŋjas ŋjax ŋjaŋ ŋjaκ ŋjaπ ŋjaτ ŋjef ŋjej ŋjel ŋjem ŋjen ŋjes ŋjex ŋjeŋ ŋjeκ ŋjeπ ŋjeτ ŋjif ŋjij ŋjil ŋjim ŋjin ŋjis ŋjix ŋjiŋ ŋjiκ ŋjiπ ŋjiτ ŋjof ŋjoj ŋjol ŋjom ŋjon ŋjos ŋjox ŋjoŋ ŋjoκ ŋjoπ ŋjoτ ŋjuf ŋjuj ŋjul ŋjum ŋjun ŋjus ŋjux ŋjuŋ ŋjuκ ŋjuπ ŋjuτ ŋjyf ŋjyj ŋjyl ŋjym ŋjyn ŋjys ŋjyx ŋjyŋ ŋjyκ ŋjyπ ŋjyτ ŋjøf ŋjøj ŋjøl ŋjøm ŋjøn ŋjøs ŋjøx ŋjøŋ ŋjøκ ŋjøπ ŋjøτ ŋjɑf ŋjɑj ŋjɑl ŋjɑm ŋjɑn ŋjɑs ŋjɑx ŋjɑŋ ŋjɑκ ŋjɑπ ŋjɑτ ŋjɒf ŋjɒj ŋjɒl ŋjɒm ŋjɒn ŋjɒs ŋjɒx ŋjɒŋ ŋjɒκ ŋjɒπ ŋjɒτ ŋjɤf ŋjɤj ŋjɤl ŋjɤm ŋjɤn ŋjɤs ŋjɤx ŋjɤŋ ŋjɤκ ŋjɤπ ŋjɤτ ŋjɯf ŋjɯj ŋjɯl ŋjɯm ŋjɯn ŋjɯs ŋjɯx ŋjɯŋ ŋjɯκ ŋjɯπ ŋjɯτ ŋjɶf ŋjɶj ŋjɶl ŋjɶm ŋjɶn ŋjɶs ŋjɶx ŋjɶŋ ŋjɶκ ŋjɶπ ŋjɶτ ŋlaf ŋlaj ŋlal ŋlam ŋlan ŋlas ŋlax ŋlaŋ ŋlaκ ŋlaπ ŋlaτ ŋlef ŋlej ŋlel ŋlem ŋlen ŋles ŋlex ŋleŋ ŋleκ ŋleπ ŋleτ ŋlif ŋlij ŋlil ŋlim ŋlin ŋlis ŋlix ŋliŋ ŋliκ ŋliπ ŋliτ ŋlof ŋloj ŋlol ŋlom ŋlon ŋlos ŋlox ŋloŋ ŋloκ ŋloπ ŋloτ ŋluf ŋluj ŋlul ŋlum ŋlun ŋlus ŋlux ŋluŋ ŋluκ ŋluπ ŋluτ ŋlyf ŋlyj ŋlyl ŋlym ŋlyn ŋlys ŋlyx ŋlyŋ ŋlyκ ŋlyπ ŋlyτ ŋløf ŋløj ŋløl ŋløm ŋløn ŋløs ŋløx ŋløŋ ŋløκ ŋløπ ŋløτ ŋlɑf ŋlɑj ŋlɑl ŋlɑm ŋlɑn ŋlɑs ŋlɑx ŋlɑŋ ŋlɑκ ŋlɑπ ŋlɑτ ŋlɒf ŋlɒj ŋlɒl ŋlɒm ŋlɒn ŋlɒs ŋlɒx ŋlɒŋ ŋlɒκ ŋlɒπ ŋlɒτ ŋlɤf ŋlɤj ŋlɤl ŋlɤm ŋlɤn ŋlɤs ŋlɤx ŋlɤŋ ŋlɤκ ŋlɤπ ŋlɤτ ŋlɯf ŋlɯj ŋlɯl ŋlɯm ŋlɯn ŋlɯs ŋlɯx ŋlɯŋ ŋlɯκ ŋlɯπ ŋlɯτ ŋlɶf ŋlɶj ŋlɶl ŋlɶm ŋlɶn ŋlɶs ŋlɶx ŋlɶŋ ŋlɶκ ŋlɶπ ŋlɶτ ŋo ŋof ŋoj ŋol ŋom ŋon ŋos ŋox ŋoŋ ŋoκ ŋoπ ŋoτ ŋu ŋuf ŋuj ŋul ŋum ŋun ŋus ŋux ŋuŋ ŋuκ ŋuπ ŋuτ ŋy ŋyf ŋyj ŋyl ŋym ŋyn ŋys ŋyx ŋyŋ ŋyκ ŋyπ ŋyτ ŋø ŋøf ŋøj ŋøl ŋøm ŋøn ŋøs ŋøx ŋøŋ ŋøκ ŋøπ ŋøτ ŋɑ ŋɑf ŋɑj ŋɑl ŋɑm ŋɑn ŋɑs ŋɑx ŋɑŋ ŋɑκ ŋɑπ ŋɑτ ŋɒ ŋɒf ŋɒj ŋɒl ŋɒm ŋɒn ŋɒs ŋɒx ŋɒŋ ŋɒκ ŋɒπ ŋɒτ ŋɤ ŋɤf ŋɤj ŋɤl ŋɤm ŋɤn ŋɤs ŋɤx ŋɤŋ ŋɤκ ŋɤπ ŋɤτ ŋɯ ŋɯf ŋɯj ŋɯl ŋɯm ŋɯn ŋɯs ŋɯx ŋɯŋ ŋɯκ ŋɯπ ŋɯτ ŋɶ ŋɶf ŋɶj ŋɶl ŋɶm ŋɶn ŋɶs ŋɶx ŋɶŋ ŋɶκ ŋɶπ ŋɶτ ɑ ɑf ɑj ɑl ɑm ɑn ɑs ɑx ɑŋ ɑκ ɑπ ɑτ ɒ ɒf ɒj ɒl ɒm ɒn ɒs ɒx ɒŋ ɒκ ɒπ ɒτ ɤ ɤf ɤj ɤl ɤm ɤn ɤs ɤx ɤŋ ɤκ ɤπ ɤτ ɯ ɯf ɯj ɯl ɯm ɯn ɯs ɯx ɯŋ ɯκ ɯπ ɯτ ɶ ɶf ɶj ɶl ɶm ɶn ɶs ɶx ɶŋ ɶκ ɶπ ɶτ ʔa ʔaf ʔaj ʔal ʔam ʔan ʔas ʔax ʔaŋ ʔaκ ʔaπ ʔaτ ʔe ʔef ʔej ʔel ʔem ʔen ʔes ʔex ʔeŋ ʔeκ ʔeπ ʔeτ ʔi ʔif ʔij ʔil ʔim ʔin ʔis ʔix ʔiŋ ʔiκ ʔiπ ʔiτ ʔja ʔjaf ʔjaj ʔjal ʔjam ʔjan ʔjas ʔjax ʔjaŋ ʔjaκ ʔjaπ ʔjaτ ʔje ʔjef ʔjej ʔjel ʔjem ʔjen ʔjes ʔjex ʔjeŋ ʔjeκ ʔjeπ ʔjeτ ʔji ʔjif ʔjij ʔjil ʔjim ʔjin ʔjis ʔjix ʔjiŋ ʔjiκ ʔjiπ ʔjiτ ʔjo ʔjof ʔjoj ʔjol ʔjom ʔjon ʔjos ʔjox ʔjoŋ ʔjoκ ʔjoπ ʔjoτ ʔju ʔjuf ʔjuj ʔjul ʔjum ʔjun ʔjus ʔjux ʔjuŋ ʔjuκ ʔjuπ ʔjuτ ʔjy ʔjyf ʔjyj ʔjyl ʔjym ʔjyn ʔjys ʔjyx ʔjyŋ ʔjyκ ʔjyπ ʔjyτ ʔjø ʔjøf ʔjøj ʔjøl ʔjøm ʔjøn ʔjøs ʔjøx ʔjøŋ ʔjøκ ʔjøπ ʔjøτ ʔjɑ ʔjɑf ʔjɑj ʔjɑl ʔjɑm ʔjɑn ʔjɑs ʔjɑx ʔjɑŋ ʔjɑκ ʔjɑπ ʔjɑτ ʔjɒ ʔjɒf ʔjɒj ʔjɒl ʔjɒm ʔjɒn ʔjɒs ʔjɒx ʔjɒŋ ʔjɒκ ʔjɒπ ʔjɒτ ʔjɤ ʔjɤf ʔjɤj ʔjɤl ʔjɤm ʔjɤn ʔjɤs ʔjɤx ʔjɤŋ ʔjɤκ ʔjɤπ ʔjɤτ ʔjɯ ʔjɯf ʔjɯj ʔjɯl ʔjɯm ʔjɯn ʔjɯs ʔjɯx ʔjɯŋ ʔjɯκ ʔjɯπ ʔjɯτ ʔjɶ ʔjɶf ʔjɶj ʔjɶl ʔjɶm ʔjɶn ʔjɶs ʔjɶx ʔjɶŋ ʔjɶκ ʔjɶπ ʔjɶτ ʔla ʔlaf ʔlaj ʔlal ʔlam ʔlan ʔlas ʔlax ʔlaŋ ʔlaκ ʔlaπ ʔlaτ ʔle ʔlef ʔlej ʔlel ʔlem ʔlen ʔles ʔlex ʔleŋ ʔleκ ʔleπ ʔleτ ʔli ʔlif ʔlij ʔlil ʔlim ʔlin ʔlis ʔlix ʔliŋ ʔliκ ʔliπ ʔliτ ʔlo ʔlof ʔloj ʔlol ʔlom ʔlon ʔlos ʔlox ʔloŋ ʔloκ ʔloπ ʔloτ ʔlu ʔluf ʔluj ʔlul ʔlum ʔlun ʔlus ʔlux ʔluŋ ʔluκ ʔluπ ʔluτ ʔly ʔlyf ʔlyj ʔlyl ʔlym ʔlyn ʔlys ʔlyx ʔlyŋ ʔlyκ ʔlyπ ʔlyτ ʔlø ʔløf ʔløj ʔløl ʔløm ʔløn ʔløs ʔløx ʔløŋ ʔløκ ʔløπ ʔløτ ʔlɑ ʔlɑf ʔlɑj ʔlɑl ʔlɑm ʔlɑn ʔlɑs ʔlɑx ʔlɑŋ ʔlɑκ ʔlɑπ ʔlɑτ ʔlɒ ʔlɒf ʔlɒj ʔlɒl ʔlɒm ʔlɒn ʔlɒs ʔlɒx ʔlɒŋ ʔlɒκ ʔlɒπ ʔlɒτ ʔlɤ ʔlɤf ʔlɤj ʔlɤl ʔlɤm ʔlɤn ʔlɤs ʔlɤx ʔlɤŋ ʔlɤκ ʔlɤπ ʔlɤτ ʔlɯ ʔlɯf ʔlɯj ʔlɯl ʔlɯm ʔlɯn ʔlɯs ʔlɯx ʔlɯŋ ʔlɯκ ʔlɯπ ʔlɯτ ʔlɶ ʔlɶf ʔlɶj ʔlɶl ʔlɶm ʔlɶn ʔlɶs ʔlɶx ʔlɶŋ ʔlɶκ ʔlɶπ ʔlɶτ ʔo ʔof ʔoj ʔol ʔom ʔon ʔos ʔox ʔoŋ ʔoκ ʔoπ ʔoτ ʔu ʔuf ʔuj ʔul ʔum ʔun ʔus ʔux ʔuŋ ʔuκ ʔuπ ʔuτ ʔy ʔyf ʔyj ʔyl ʔym ʔyn ʔys ʔyx ʔyŋ ʔyκ ʔyπ ʔyτ ʔø ʔøf ʔøj ʔøl ʔøm ʔøn ʔøs ʔøx ʔøŋ ʔøκ ʔøπ ʔøτ ʔɑ ʔɑf ʔɑj ʔɑl ʔɑm ʔɑn ʔɑs ʔɑx ʔɑŋ ʔɑκ ʔɑπ ʔɑτ ʔɒ ʔɒf ʔɒj ʔɒl ʔɒm ʔɒn ʔɒs ʔɒx ʔɒŋ ʔɒκ ʔɒπ ʔɒτ ʔɤ ʔɤf ʔɤj ʔɤl ʔɤm ʔɤn ʔɤs ʔɤx ʔɤŋ ʔɤκ ʔɤπ ʔɤτ ʔɯ ʔɯf ʔɯj ʔɯl ʔɯm ʔɯn ʔɯs ʔɯx ʔɯŋ ʔɯκ ʔɯπ ʔɯτ ʔɶ ʔɶf ʔɶj ʔɶl ʔɶm ʔɶn ʔɶs ʔɶx ʔɶŋ ʔɶκ ʔɶπ ʔɶτ κa κaf κaj κal κam κan κas κax κaŋ κaκ κaπ κaτ κe κef κej κel κem κen κes κex κeŋ κeκ κeπ κeτ κi κif κij κil κim κin κis κix κiŋ κiκ κiπ κiτ κjaf κjaj κjal κjam κjan κjas κjax κjaŋ κjaκ κjaπ κjaτ κjef κjej κjel κjem κjen κjes κjex κjeŋ κjeκ κjeπ κjeτ κjif κjij κjil κjim κjin κjis κjix κjiŋ κjiκ κjiπ κjiτ κjof κjoj κjol κjom κjon κjos κjox κjoŋ κjoκ κjoπ κjoτ κjuf κjuj κjul κjum κjun κjus κjux κjuŋ κjuκ κjuπ κjuτ κjyf κjyj κjyl κjym κjyn κjys κjyx κjyŋ κjyκ κjyπ κjyτ κjøf κjøj κjøl κjøm κjøn κjøs κjøx κjøŋ κjøκ κjøπ κjøτ κjɑf κjɑj κjɑl κjɑm κjɑn κjɑs κjɑx κjɑŋ κjɑκ κjɑπ κjɑτ κjɒf κjɒj κjɒl κjɒm κjɒn κjɒs κjɒx κjɒŋ κjɒκ κjɒπ κjɒτ κjɤf κjɤj κjɤl κjɤm κjɤn κjɤs κjɤx κjɤŋ κjɤκ κjɤπ κjɤτ κjɯf κjɯj κjɯl κjɯm κjɯn κjɯs κjɯx κjɯŋ κjɯκ κjɯπ κjɯτ κjɶf κjɶj κjɶl κjɶm κjɶn κjɶs κjɶx κjɶŋ κjɶκ κjɶπ κjɶτ κlaf κlaj κlal κlam κlan κlas κlax κlaŋ κlaκ κlaπ κlaτ κlef κlej κlel κlem κlen κles κlex κleŋ κleκ κleπ κleτ κlif κlij κlil κlim κlin κlis κlix κliŋ κliκ κliπ κliτ κlof κloj κlol κlom κlon κlos κlox κloŋ κloκ κloπ κloτ κluf κluj κlul κlum κlun κlus κlux κluŋ κluκ κluπ κluτ κlyf κlyj κlyl κlym κlyn κlys κlyx κlyŋ κlyκ κlyπ κlyτ κløf κløj κløl κløm κløn κløs κløx κløŋ κløκ κløπ κløτ κlɑf κlɑj κlɑl κlɑm κlɑn κlɑs κlɑx κlɑŋ κlɑκ κlɑπ κlɑτ κlɒf κlɒj κlɒl κlɒm κlɒn κlɒs κlɒx κlɒŋ κlɒκ κlɒπ κlɒτ κlɤf κlɤj κlɤl κlɤm κlɤn κlɤs κlɤx κlɤŋ κlɤκ κlɤπ κlɤτ κlɯf κlɯj κlɯl κlɯm κlɯn κlɯs κlɯx κlɯŋ κlɯκ κlɯπ κlɯτ κlɶf κlɶj κlɶl κlɶm κlɶn κlɶs κlɶx κlɶŋ κlɶκ κlɶπ κlɶτ κo κof κoj κol κom κon κos κox κoŋ κoκ κoπ κoτ κu κuf κuj κul κum κun κus κux κuŋ κuκ κuπ κuτ κy κyf κyj κyl κym κyn κys κyx κyŋ κyκ κyπ κyτ κø κøf κøj κøl κøm κøn κøs κøx κøŋ κøκ κøπ κøτ κɑ κɑf κɑj κɑl κɑm κɑn κɑs κɑx κɑŋ κɑκ κɑπ κɑτ κɒ κɒf κɒj κɒl κɒm κɒn κɒs κɒx κɒŋ κɒκ κɒπ κɒτ κɤ κɤf κɤj κɤl κɤm κɤn κɤs κɤx κɤŋ κɤκ κɤπ κɤτ κɯ κɯf κɯj κɯl κɯm κɯn κɯs κɯx κɯŋ κɯκ κɯπ κɯτ κɶ κɶf κɶj κɶl κɶm κɶn κɶs κɶx κɶŋ κɶκ κɶπ κɶτ πa πaf πaj πal πam πan πas πax πaŋ πaκ πaπ πaτ πe πef πej πel πem πen πes πex πeŋ πeκ πeπ πeτ πi πif πij πil πim πin πis πix πiŋ πiκ πiπ πiτ πjaf πjaj πjal πjam πjan πjas πjax πjaŋ πjaκ πjaπ πjaτ πjef πjej πjel πjem πjen πjes πjex πjeŋ πjeκ πjeπ πjeτ πjif πjij πjil πjim πjin πjis πjix πjiŋ πjiκ πjiπ πjiτ πjof πjoj πjol πjom πjon πjos πjox πjoŋ πjoκ πjoπ πjoτ πjuf πjuj πjul πjum πjun πjus πjux πjuŋ πjuκ πjuπ πjuτ πjyf πjyj πjyl πjym πjyn πjys πjyx πjyŋ πjyκ πjyπ πjyτ πjøf πjøj πjøl πjøm πjøn πjøs πjøx πjøŋ πjøκ πjøπ πjøτ πjɑf πjɑj πjɑl πjɑm πjɑn πjɑs πjɑx πjɑŋ πjɑκ πjɑπ πjɑτ πjɒf πjɒj πjɒl πjɒm πjɒn πjɒs πjɒx πjɒŋ πjɒκ πjɒπ πjɒτ πjɤf πjɤj πjɤl πjɤm πjɤn πjɤs πjɤx πjɤŋ πjɤκ πjɤπ πjɤτ πjɯf πjɯj πjɯl πjɯm πjɯn πjɯs πjɯx πjɯŋ πjɯκ πjɯπ πjɯτ πjɶf πjɶj πjɶl πjɶm πjɶn πjɶs πjɶx πjɶŋ πjɶκ πjɶπ πjɶτ πlaf πlaj πlal πlam πlan πlas πlax πlaŋ πlaκ πlaπ πlaτ πlef πlej πlel πlem πlen πles πlex πleŋ πleκ πleπ πleτ πlif πlij πlil πlim πlin πlis πlix πliŋ πliκ πliπ πliτ πlof πloj πlol πlom πlon πlos πlox πloŋ πloκ πloπ πloτ πluf πluj πlul πlum πlun πlus πlux πluŋ πluκ πluπ πluτ πlyf πlyj πlyl πlym πlyn πlys πlyx πlyŋ πlyκ πlyπ πlyτ πløf πløj πløl πløm πløn πløs πløx πløŋ πløκ πløπ πløτ πlɑf πlɑj πlɑl πlɑm πlɑn πlɑs πlɑx πlɑŋ πlɑκ πlɑπ πlɑτ πlɒf πlɒj πlɒl πlɒm πlɒn πlɒs πlɒx πlɒŋ πlɒκ πlɒπ πlɒτ πlɤf πlɤj πlɤl πlɤm πlɤn πlɤs πlɤx πlɤŋ πlɤκ πlɤπ πlɤτ πlɯf πlɯj πlɯl πlɯm πlɯn πlɯs πlɯx πlɯŋ πlɯκ πlɯπ πlɯτ πlɶf πlɶj πlɶl πlɶm πlɶn πlɶs πlɶx πlɶŋ πlɶκ πlɶπ πlɶτ πo πof πoj πol πom πon πos πox πoŋ πoκ πoπ πoτ πu πuf πuj πul πum πun πus πux πuŋ πuκ πuπ πuτ πy πyf πyj πyl πym πyn πys πyx πyŋ πyκ πyπ πyτ πø πøf πøj πøl πøm πøn πøs πøx πøŋ πøκ πøπ πøτ πɑ πɑf πɑj πɑl πɑm πɑn πɑs πɑx πɑŋ πɑκ πɑπ πɑτ πɒ πɒf πɒj πɒl πɒm πɒn πɒs πɒx πɒŋ πɒκ πɒπ πɒτ πɤ πɤf πɤj πɤl πɤm πɤn πɤs πɤx πɤŋ πɤκ πɤπ πɤτ πɯ πɯf πɯj πɯl πɯm πɯn πɯs πɯx πɯŋ πɯκ πɯπ πɯτ πɶ πɶf πɶj πɶl πɶm πɶn πɶs πɶx πɶŋ πɶκ πɶπ πɶτ τa τaf τaj τal τam τan τas τax τaŋ τaκ τaπ τaτ τe τef τej τel τem τen τes τex τeŋ τeκ τeπ τeτ τi τif τij τil τim τin τis τix τiŋ τiκ τiπ τiτ τjaf τjaj τjal τjam τjan τjas τjax τjaŋ τjaκ τjaπ τjaτ τjef τjej τjel τjem τjen τjes τjex τjeŋ τjeκ τjeπ τjeτ τjif τjij τjil τjim τjin τjis τjix τjiŋ τjiκ τjiπ τjiτ τjof τjoj τjol τjom τjon τjos τjox τjoŋ τjoκ τjoπ τjoτ τjuf τjuj τjul τjum τjun τjus τjux τjuŋ τjuκ τjuπ τjuτ τjyf τjyj τjyl τjym τjyn τjys τjyx τjyŋ τjyκ τjyπ τjyτ τjøf τjøj τjøl τjøm τjøn τjøs τjøx τjøŋ τjøκ τjøπ τjøτ τjɑf τjɑj τjɑl τjɑm τjɑn τjɑs τjɑx τjɑŋ τjɑκ τjɑπ τjɑτ τjɒf τjɒj τjɒl τjɒm τjɒn τjɒs τjɒx τjɒŋ τjɒκ τjɒπ τjɒτ τjɤf τjɤj τjɤl τjɤm τjɤn τjɤs τjɤx τjɤŋ τjɤκ τjɤπ τjɤτ τjɯf τjɯj τjɯl τjɯm τjɯn τjɯs τjɯx τjɯŋ τjɯκ τjɯπ τjɯτ τjɶf τjɶj τjɶl τjɶm τjɶn τjɶs τjɶx τjɶŋ τjɶκ τjɶπ τjɶτ τlaf τlaj τlal τlam τlan τlas τlax τlaŋ τlaκ τlaπ τlaτ τlef τlej τlel τlem τlen τles τlex τleŋ τleκ τleπ τleτ τlif τlij τlil τlim τlin τlis τlix τliŋ τliκ τliπ τliτ τlof τloj τlol τlom τlon τlos τlox τloŋ τloκ τloπ τloτ τluf τluj τlul τlum τlun τlus τlux τluŋ τluκ τluπ τluτ τlyf τlyj τlyl τlym τlyn τlys τlyx τlyŋ τlyκ τlyπ τlyτ τløf τløj τløl τløm τløn τløs τløx τløŋ τløκ τløπ τløτ τlɑf τlɑj τlɑl τlɑm τlɑn τlɑs τlɑx τlɑŋ τlɑκ τlɑπ τlɑτ τlɒf τlɒj τlɒl τlɒm τlɒn τlɒs τlɒx τlɒŋ τlɒκ τlɒπ τlɒτ τlɤf τlɤj τlɤl τlɤm τlɤn τlɤs τlɤx τlɤŋ τlɤκ τlɤπ τlɤτ τlɯf τlɯj τlɯl τlɯm τlɯn τlɯs τlɯx τlɯŋ τlɯκ τlɯπ τlɯτ τlɶf τlɶj τlɶl τlɶm τlɶn τlɶs τlɶx τlɶŋ τlɶκ τlɶπ τlɶτ τo τof τoj τol τom τon τos τox τoŋ τoκ τoπ τoτ τu τuf τuj τul τum τun τus τux τuŋ τuκ τuπ τuτ τy τyf τyj τyl τym τyn τys τyx τyŋ τyκ τyπ τyτ τø τøf τøj τøl τøm τøn τøs τøx τøŋ τøκ τøπ τøτ τɑ τɑf τɑj τɑl τɑm τɑn τɑs τɑx τɑŋ τɑκ τɑπ τɑτ τɒ τɒf τɒj τɒl τɒm τɒn τɒs τɒx τɒŋ τɒκ τɒπ τɒτ τɤ τɤf τɤj τɤl τɤm τɤn τɤs τɤx τɤŋ τɤκ τɤπ τɤτ τɯ τɯf τɯj τɯl τɯm τɯn τɯs τɯx τɯŋ τɯκ τɯπ τɯτ τɶ τɶf τɶj τɶl τɶm τɶn τɶs τɶx τɶŋ τɶκ τɶπ τɶτ Example text Category:Languages Category:Languages